


Change For The Better

by HarperC23



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarperC23/pseuds/HarperC23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year away from Lima brought some serious changes in Kurt Hummel. Changes Sebastian Smythe likes and dislikes. A reunion party brought them back into each other's lives, hidden feelings for Kurt encourage Sebastian to spend time and get to know this new Kurt more while on a mission to capture his heart as well. KURTBASTIAN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Is That Kurt Hummel??

**AN: Alright guys this is my third Kurtbastian fic, and yes I am going to finish The Social Ladder don’t worry as well as the Eclipse and Breaking Dawn Kurtbastian fics. I just need to get about seven of my fics complete before I can start. Anyway info is below. Remember to review and please enjoy!!**

** INFO: **

**Kurt and Sebastian are the same age**

**I changed Kurt’s middle name from Elizabeth to Elijah**

**Sebastian was never into Blaine (I found the possibility of Seblaine disgusting when Kurtbastian was so hot)**

**Kurt and Blaine are over**

**This is the year after their first year of college**

**Sebastian attends NYU**

**Kurt and Hunter are cousins**

** Change For The Better (CH.1: Is That Kurt Hummel?) **

A year, a whole year had passed since Kurt Hummel had been in Lima, Ohio. Twelve months amazing months had gone by and though he was planning on spending his summer in New York he has to return to Ohio to see his father for a few days before returning. Luckily he didn’t have to travel alone, his roommate and cousin Hunter Clarington was joining him to see his own family as well as attend a Warblers reunion party thrown by their friend Nick Duvall. As far as Kurt knew everyone would be there and sadly that included Blaine. Rolling his eyes in disgust as the thought of his former, clingy as hell boyfriend entered his brain he made his way out of the plane, Hunter at his side.

“So do you think Uncle Burt will recognize you without all the flamboyant clothes?” Hunter asked with amusement as they made their way to the luggage claim

“Since he’s seen me several times since yes. Besides it’s not that big a difference it just isn’t as IN YOUR FACE as it used to be” Kurt responded before smiling at seeing his father and Aunt and Uncle waiting for them

“Finally!” Hunter’s mom Vanessa said as she ran forward and grabbed both boys in a warm hug that they quickly returned.

“I’ve missed my boys” Vanessa said as she continued to hug them for longer than necessary. It wasn’t until Burt and Hunter’s father, Brian announced they needed to head out to the car that she let go.

“So what do you boys want to do tonight?” Vanessa asked as Burt began driving them out the of the airport. Hunter quickly looked at Kurt before answering

“Mom, tonight’s the Warbler reunion thing at Nick’s we’re going there and spending the night.”

“What? Hunter Grey Clarington, Kurtis Elijah Hummel you boys haven’t seen us in three months and you’re spending your first night getting drunk with your friends instead of us?” Vanessa asked

“Mom you already knew we were doing this. Both of told you a million times” Hunter complained

“It’s true Aunt Vanessa, I reminded you a couple of days ago remember?” Kurt added and it was then that realization hit his Aunt and she agreed to let them go without being offended. Hours later Kurt and Hunter finally made it outside Hunter’s house and got into his car that he left before driving towards Nick’s house.

“So anyone you’re looking forward to seeing?” Hunter asked with a smirk, the hint couldn’t be any more obvious the person being of course Sebastian Smythe whom all the Warblers tried to get together with Kurt during high school. The only problem being Kurt’s loser of a boyfriend back then Blaine Anderson.

“Hunter don’t you dare be as annoying as you were back then if he is there.” Kurt responded before pulling out his phone and finding a text from Thad asking where they were.

“What? Me? Annoying? Are you sure you’re not mixing me up with Blaine?” Hunter asked teasing, Kurt laughed finally being able to joke about the horrible choice of first boyfriend now that he was finally rid of Blaine. They hadn’t made it two weeks of Kurt being in New York until Blaine was hoping from one bed to another demanding attention and then saying that they were meant to be.

Kurt wasn’t even sad he was just done. To be honest he had been for a long time, this was just the cherry on top. He hadn’t spoken to Blaine in eight months and he didn’t plan to while he was here knowing Nick wouldn’t have invited him due to Nick hating Blaine’s guts. It was also freeing himself from Blaine that he realized that a lot of what he was, the flashy clothes and the bitchy attitude had been encouraged by Blaine so no other boy would consider him manly enough to steal. It only took a week for him to return to his simple yet fashionable boy clothes and love of beer and tequila that he was brought out of the darkness and back into the light.

Since then he had also hooked up with at least five different guys, stopping when he couldn’t find a brain cell among them. Hunter and him had also gotten German Shepard puppies, and Kurt had named his Wilder while Hunter’s precious girl was Elle. Yes, quite a lot had changed and for the better. It was just then that he realized that they were pulling into Nick’s drive and smiled at the sight of Thad and Wes in the drive bringing in a keg.

“Hey fuckers long time, no see!” Thad shouted as Kurt and Hunter got out of the car and began walking towards them

“Drunk already asshole?” Kurt asked as he pulled him into a hug, Hunter doing the same to Wes

“Nah just a little tip, though you are the last ones here. Let’s GO!” With that the boys made it inside and were greeted by all the Warblers before heading to the kitchen where the drinks were. Kurt had just poured a shot of tequila for himself and Hunter when a familiar voice caught his attention.

“Kurt is that you?” Playing it cool he quickly took the shot and turned back to a shocked Sebastian Smythe

“Hey Sebastian, it’s been awhile.” He responded fighting a blush as Sebastian drank in his body. Another new quality of Kurt was he took up lifting and running so his body while lean before, displayed muscular biceps and pecs with a strong six-pack to top it off. He also picked a shirt that would highlight these new assets and judging from the lust in Sebastian’s eyes it was a good choice.

“Jesus you look amazing” Sebastian whispered more to himself than Kurt. It was as the taller boy drank in Kurt’s new appearance that the porcelain boy thought he saw lust in his green eyes. Before he could think more on it however Hunter was once again by his side handing him a tequila shot.

“No more Shirley Temples either huh?” Sebastian asked with a smirk that Kurt shook off as he downed the shot before staring Sebastian down

“I’ve made quite a few changes since we last saw each other Sebastian.” Kurt responded with a seductive smile before leaning up and whispering in Sebastian’s ear

“They’re all for the better, so enjoy them.” He blew in Sebastian’s ear making the boy shiver before turning and walking off, unable to see Sebastian’s eyes glued to his toned ass.

Hours passed and several people were drunk out of their mind, Hunter being one of them. Kurt himself was tipsy and currently putting his cousin to bed. Once he finally managed to get Hunter down after several attempts from the other boy to get up and rejoin the party Kurt found himself needing some air. Once he made it through the crowd of high ex Warblers he found himself standing on the deck in the backyard. Only a few people were outside swimming, leaving Kurt alone to his thoughts. Well until a voice behind him made him jump a foot in the air.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you!” Sebastian attempted to apologize while Kurt shot him an annoyed look

“Then why the fuck would you creep up on me?” He demanded before bursting out in laughter making Sebastian somewhat confused until he too found himself laughing at what he wasn’t quite sure.

“I’ve been wanting to talk to you tonight yet you’ve always been off taking care of Hunter. Figured this was my last shot.” Sebastian explained with a gentle smile as he walked closer to Kurt only stopping a couple of steps away as he stared down into confused Blueish-Grey eyes.

“Okay what did you want to talk about?” Kurt asked but was immediately cut off when Sebastian leaned down and caught the boy in a passionate kiss.

It set off a series of emotions through Kurt’s head. The first obviously being shock, the next confusion and then finally something light up inside of him. Something he hadn’t felt since Blaine, the chemistry between the two boys flowed through their bodies and ignited and passion to which neither had ever felt before.

He should question it, but how could he question something that made him feel again? Before he knew it he was kissing Sebastian back with just as much passion. Tongues battled for dominance and teeth clacked together but neither boy seemed to really care. It was amazing this feeling and whether it was due to alcohol or weed or something that hadn’t bothered to see before neither wanted to question it at that moment they just wanted to feel.

**AN: So what do you think? Does it have promise? It’s not the best chapter I know. I plan on working on it more and making it better but until then please let me know what you think. Please leave me some reviews and let me know what you think PLEASE.**


	2. The Date

**AN: Sorry it has taken me so long to update!! Per usual my personal life sucks and stops me from being able to write. Anyway please leave me some great reviews!!!**

** INFO: **

**Kurt and Sebastian are the same age**

**I changed Kurt’s middle name from Elizabeth to Elijah**

**Sebastian was never into Blaine (I found the possibility of Seblaine disgusting when Kurtbastian was so hot)**

**Kurt and Blaine are over**

**This is the year after their first year of college**

**Sebastian attends NYU**

**Kurt and Hunter are cousins**

** CHANGE FOR THE BETTER (CH.2: The Morning After) **

“WAKE UP!!” A voice shouted in Kurt’s ear pulling the boy from sleep and sending him jumping up in alarm. It was then he took in his surroundings and knew he was in one of Nick’s guest rooms. Turning to the source of laughter he glared at his cousin who was red with laughter.

“God you’re a fucking asshole.” He growled causing Hunter to stop laughing at him and look at him with shock

“Me an asshole? Kurt you must be mistaken.” Hunter replied before pulling Kurt down and laying him right next to him

“Sure Hunter, what the fuck did you wake me up for anyway?”

“The guys are starting to wake up, it’s almost three in the afternoon.” Hunter replied watching as Kurt moved towards his bag pulling out a pair of black Andrew Christian swim shorts, as well as a coral tank top and a pair of black flip flops before stripping and starting to change. It was that Hunter realized Kurt seemed to be doing everything in his power not to make eye contact with Hunter and that only meant one thing. His cousin was hiding something, and if he had to guess the something happened last night with none other than Sebastian Smythe.

“Looking hot there stud, now why don’t you look at me and tell me whatever it is you’re trying to hide?” Hunter asked with a smirk as his cousin finally looked up at him in surprise before realization set in.

“Fuck I forgot you know all my tricks.” Kurt replied as he sat on the bed, before looking back up at Hunter who still stood patiently before finally letting it out.

“Sebastian and I kissed last night.” He whispered as he watched Thad and Wes walk by. Surprise filled Hunter’s eyes for a second before he broke into action quickly shutting the door and walking over and sitting next to his cousin his eyes glued on Kurt’s before finally speaking.

“Did he force you?” He asked with anger but Kurt quickly shook his head

“No Hunter, fuck it was amazing. It was the best kiss I’ve ever had, yet before we could talk about it Nick pulled him away and I passed out. Do you think he’s interested in me?” Kurt asked, Hunter stared for a second before punching him in the shoulder

“What the fuck was that for?” Kurt demanded

“For being a dumbass, of course he’s interested in you Kurt. He has been ever since he met you. The only problem was Blaine and that dick is history. The question is are you interested in him? Before you try to lie remember I can read you like a book.” Hunter said with a smug grim making Kurt’s eyes roll before answering truthfully.

“Yes I am, so I suppose I need to find him and talk to him”

“Fuck yeah you do.” Just then a knock brought their attention to the bedroom door. Standing and walking over to it Hunter quickly opened it and there stood Sebastian in his own swim shorts, no shirt he delicious abs on full display. Kurt fought everything in him not to get hard right now.

“Hey can I talk to Kurt?” Sebastian asked Hunter who simply nodded before leaving the room and leaving Kurt and Sebastian alone. Quickly shutting the door again Sebastian turned and quickly started speaking.

“Before you ask that kiss meant something, at least to me it did. I’ve wanted to do that for over a year, you’re not some game Kurt, you’re more than that you always have been.” Sebastian made his way over to the bed and gently placed his hand on Kurt’s chin and raised it up so the boy was looking at him.

“You know how I feel, now what about you?” Sebastian asked and Kurt could see the desperation in the taller boy’s eyes hoping for Kurt to say that it meant something for him as well. Taking a breath, he stood before once again invading Sebastian’s personal space and pulling the boy into another heated kiss.

Lops worked together as tongues moved against each other with passion neither boy had ever felt before. They continued until Kurt couldn’t anymore, pulling back he smiled up at Sebastian as he caressed his cheek.

“It meant something to me too.” He whispered those words got him the most beautiful smile from Sebastian he had ever seen

“Really?” He asked just wanting to hear it one more time causing Kurt to laugh before playfully pushing him

“Really, so does this mean a date sometime soon or what?”

“Yes Kurt, yes it does.” Sebastian replied before kissing the smaller boy one more time. After a rather heated make out session the boys were interrupted by the other Warblers calling them out for pizza and beer. Laughing they both quickly made it outside where they separated as Kurt headed to the beer and Sebastian headed to the pizza, the smile he held made others stare in shock but he didn’t fucking care he had a date with Kurt Hummel. He was just about to grab the pizza when a voice spoke from behind him.

“Don’t hurt him.”

Turning Sebastian sighed as he was face to face with Hunter. He knew this was going to happen eventually, and he figured it was better to just get it over with. Turning so he gave Hunter his full attention he made sure he had the words before he spoke them.

“I’m not planning on hurting him Hunter, you know how long I’ve wanted him do you really think I would risk losing him after finally getting him?” Sebastian asked making Hunter’s eyes soften

“No Sebastian I don’t, but Blaine put him through so much.”

“That fucker never deserved him, I would beat the shit out of the hobbit if I didn’t think he would press charges, trust me Hunter your cousin is safe with me.” Sebastian finished and when it appeared that Hunter had accepted his promise the other boy simply pulled him into a quick hug before walking off.

“What was that about?” Kurt asked as he walked up and handed the boy a beer before turning to watch Hunter start a game of beer pong with Thad, Nick, Jeff and Trent.

“He wants to make sure I won’t hurt you, I won’t Kurt I promise.” Sebastian said as he pulled Kurt into yet another kiss. Both boys never doubted Sebastian’s promise and both were too excited for this relationship to bring them joy they had never known before.

**AN: There you go guys! Did you like it? Leave me some awesome reviews! Love you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys sorry I was away so long!! I have had major drama this summer, my laptop broke and it took them four weeks to fix it. Plus, my mother had a hip replacement, my brother has stage 4 Kidney Failure and needs a transplant, and Trump won the election. These things have caused utter devastation on my part so I haven’t been motivated to update. You need to be patient with me if I am lucky I can update once a month, please be patient and leave reviews.**

** INFO: **

**Kurt and Sebastian are the same age**

**I changed Kurt's middle name from Elizabeth to Elijah**

**Sebastian was never into Blaine (I found the possibility of Seblaine disgusting when Kurtbastian was so hot)**

**Kurt and Blaine are over**

**This is the year after their first year of college**

**Sebastian attends NYU**

**Kurt and Hunter are cousins**

** CHANGE FOR THE BETTER: (CH.3: Connection Like No Other) **

“So, what time is this date?” Hunter asked Kurt as they walked through the Westerville mall. It had been two days since Kurt had agreed to the date with Sebastian and since then the two were constantly texting each other.

“At 9 PM, why?” Kurt asked as he maneuvered his way past some of the slower walkers

“Just wondering, any idea where you guys are going?”

“He said it’s a surprise, and since he isn’t Blaine it won’t be a terrible surprise.” Kurt replied making Hunter laugh at how accurate the comment was

“Well just don’t let him take you to some strange gay bar.” Hunter replied as they walked out of the mall and towards his parent’s car

“He’s not going to take me to a gay bar Hunter, it’s a date.” Kurt said with a hint of annoyance

“I get that but it’s also Sebastian.”

“People are capable of change Hunt, just look at me.” Kurt replied getting his cousin to stop and agree

Later in the day found Kurt and Hunter hanging out at his parent’s home, watching You’re the Worst when Kurt’s phone signaled a text. Pulling his phone out the text displayed on the screen brought a smile to his lips.

**Sebastian Smythe: Hey I’m going to pick you up around 8:30 does that work?**

Replying that it was perfect he quickly turned to his attention back to his cousin.

“I need to be ready by 8:30, don’t let me forget.” He said getting a smile from the other boy

“Kurt, you’ve been ready since 10 this morning, you just have to change.” Hunter replied

“I like to be prepared you know that.”

“I do, and it comes in handy for when I am running late.” Hunter said getting a laugh from both boys as Hunter headed towards the kitchen coming back only a few seconds later with two more beers for him and his cousin.

“Hunter this is the fifth one we’ve had in the last hour, are you trying to get me drunk before me date?” Kurt asked with a smirk one his cousin returned

“Shut the fuck up, you know beer doesn’t get us drunk.” The blonde boy replied as the front door opened bringing Burt, Carole, and Hunter’s parents inside.

“Hello boys, Kurt are you excited for tonight?” Vanessa greeted as she kissed both boy’s foreheads before sitting down with the other adults

“Yes, I am actually.” Kurt answered with another wide smile

“So, who is this boy?” Burt asked his overprotectiveness already showing through

“He actually went to Dalton, an old friend and he’s a good guy.” Kurt answered hoping that would be the end of the inquisition, to his dismay it wasn’t even close to being over

“Hunter what do you think of him?” Burt asked his nephew

“Like Kurt said he’s a good guy uncle Burt, really there’s nothing to worry about.” Hunter replied giving Kurt a reassuring smile

This was the one thing about Hunter that Kurt was thankful for the most. He was just as protective of Kurt as Burt was but he knew that his cousin can make good decisions, one bad decision shouldn’t set the tone for any of Kurt’s possible future romances. He just wishes his father believed that, however Burt Hummel saw the train wreck that was Blaine Anderson and how he blew threw his son’s life destroying anything about Kurt he didn’t like. It pissed the man off to no end yet here Kurt was back to his old self. He wishes his father could see that.

“Honestly Burt this kid isn’t going to be another Blaine, you need to let that go.” Carole said giving her husband a measured look and just like that the conversation was dropped. Kurt honestly needed to learn how Carole did that.

The rest of the day flew by and before Kurt knew it he was walking down the stairs in a simple checkered blue button-up with jeans and his favorite grey leather boots. It was simple yet Kurt made it powerful. As he was walking out of Hunter’s room he heard the door bell and quickly headed down stairs. Yet no matter how fast he moved Burt beat him to the door and opened it revealing Sebastian in a striped shirt with black skinny jeans and Sperry’s on his feet. Kurt in the past may have thought the look plain but like himself Sebastian knew how to make his look work.

“Hello sir, I am here to pick up Kurt, my name is Sebastian Smythe.” The boy addressed Burt with a warm smile and a strong handshake.

“Nice to meet you.” Burt replied and just like that introductions were made and in the limited time they had Sebastian seemed to win over all the adults before the boys headed out the door.

“Wow, you know how to charm the shit out of people, who knew?” Kurt asked giving Sebastian a playful shove

“Hey I’m very charming I’ll have you know.” Sebastian said with a smile as he leads Kurt to a black Range Rover, which just happened to be the car Kurt wanted someday.

“Jesus I love these fucking cars.” He exclaimed as they climbed in and Sebastian began driving

“Thanks, it’s my moms, my BMW is back in New York.”

“Oh, yes so is my car, it’s not the one I had in high school, my dad got me one of the newer Jeep Wranglers.” Sebastian turned so quickly to Kurt the other boy thought he may have gotten whip lash

“Shut the fuck up! I love those cars; the BMW was a present otherwise I would’ve gotten one of those.” Sebastian said making Kurt laugh

“Well maybe when we get back to New York I’ll let you drive it.” Sebastian’s grin grow even wider before turning down a street

“Babe you just get increasingly awesome.”

“Trust me I know.” The boys laughed before Kurt’s curiosity got the better of him

“So where are you taking me?” Sebastian smiled before answering

“I’m taking you out for some of the best Chinese in this city, Hunter told me you love Chinese food.” The answer caught the brunette by surprise

“You asked Hunter tips for our date?” Sebastian turned quickly again looking less confident than before

“Yes, is that okay?” Kurt’s heart warmed as he stared at the other boy, leaning over he brought his hand into Sebastian’s free one and linked their fingers.

“It’s more than okay, it the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.” His answer brought the smile back to Sebastian’s face as he brought Kurt’s hand up to his lips and kissed it before rubbing Kurt’s knuckles.

“You’re worth it.”

An hour and a half later they were walking out of the restaurant, hands locked together and smiles exchanged as they headed back to the car. The dinner was beyond amazing and the more Kurt learned about Sebastian the more he found himself invested in a relationship with the other boy. Little did he know Sebastian felt the exact same way, it was still early and Kurt knew that Hunter, Burt, Carole, Vanessa, and Nathan were still out having gone to dinner themselves Kurt invited Sebastian back to Hunter’s house to hang out.

Thirty minutes later they found themselves in the Clarington’s basement in a rather heated make out session. Lips and tongues worked together, and hands roamed though neither wanted to push the other in to something they may not be ready for. They continued in their lip lock until finally a voice called out making them pull apart and stare at Hunter who stood as the foot of the stairs with a grin.

“So, I guess the date went well?” He asked before walking over and sitting on the couch

“Yes, it did, very well.” Kurt replied while leaning into Sebastian who had the biggest smile on his face Hunter had ever seen the boy have.

“So, what’s the verdict, you guy’s boyfriends?” He asked though he already knew the answer

Looking at Sebastian for confirmation and getting it Kurt turned to his cousin with a smile.

“Yes, we are.”

**AN: All right guys there is chapter 3 finally! Like I said I am not in a good place right now so updates will come when they come. Please leave me some awesome reviews!!!**


End file.
